Safeguard
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: Why didn't Raoul listen?


_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!_

Mme. Giry's words rung in the ears of Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny and he cursed himself for not listening to her words. He had let down his guard and now he was at the mercy of the Phantom.

He had come to rescue Christine Daae, his lover, from the clutches of the homicidal sociopath who was infatuated with her. This phantom had killed and maimed for Christine and it seemed that he would stop at nothing to have her all to himself.

But it had come out that the young opera singer was in love with the handsome patron of the Paris Opera and the Phantom, Erik, was now seeking his revenge for her betrayal.

Erik had kidnapped Christine and Raoul had come to her rescue. He was led to the Phantom's hidden lair by Mme. Giry, the Ballet Mistress. But he had failed to head her final warning. He had let his feelings for Christine overcome him and then…

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!_

He had let down his guard and the Punjab Lasso had found him. He was slowly chocking to death. The Phantom was laughing. And Christine was crying, pleading, begging for mercy.

"What is his life worth?" Erik asked mockingly.

"Please don't do this!"

"His life, Christine, what is it worth to you? What would you give me in return?"

"Anything."

"I want your love," Erik finally replied. "Your love in exchange for his life. Stay here with me until you die or else he dies here and now."

"I'm not worth it," Raoul broke in. "Christine say no! Don't throw your life away for me!"

"Why are you doing this?" Christine asks. "Why must you make me choose? You forced me to put on this dress" she gestures to the wedding gown she is wearing, "and then you give me this ring - Raoul's engagement ring. How am I supposed to love you when you torment me so?"

Erik moved to the large throne on a raised platform. "You are trying to prolong his life. I grow tired of your games! Choose now or I will choose for you."

He waved his hand and the noose tightened around Raoul's neck. The Vicomte tried in vain to grab the rope and pull it away from his throat.

"Chr… Christine…"

"Stop it!" the girl cried, falling to her knees at the foot of the three steps. "Please Erik… Let him go!"

"What did you say?" the Phantom asked. He moved from his throne, crossing to where Christine knelt. "What did you call me?"

Christine swallowed and looked up into the face of the Phantom. She slowly stood and took a step closer, reaching a hand up to caress the Phantom's deformed face.

"I called you Erik," she replied. "That's who you are, right? Erik? You're a man, not a monster. You were an angel to me. Don't make me think any less. Don't make me remember you as a killer."

And with that she kissed him. A deep, passionate kiss, the kind shared between lovers. And, Erik realized, she meant it. It wasn't a desperate attempt. It was a declaration of love.

Raoul, meanwhile, watched in shock and horror. He did not need this to be the last thought emblazoned in his memory before he died, but yet he couldn't look away or close his eyes.

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes! _Why hadn't he listened?

Christine pulled away from Erik and sank back to her knees. The Phantom moved past her and picked up a candle. Raoul tensed but Erik used the flame to burn through the noose. The rope snapped and Raoul fell to his knees as he tried to suck in air.

"You're free to go," Erik said. "Leave now before I change my mind."

Christine ran to her lover and hugged him. Leaning on her for support Raoul got to his feet. She began to lead him towards the gate so that they could leave via the little boat that sat unattended.

"Christine!" Erik's voice split the air.

She turned, suddenly ashamed. She went to him and hugged him. "Thank you for letting him live. Thank you so much, Erik."

He nodded and grabbed her wrist, keeping her pinned at his side.

"Christine…?" Raoul questioned.

"Leave," Erik replied flatly. "She stays here with me. That was our deal: her love for your life."

"Let me go," Christine cried. "Let me go?"

Erik grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "What did you think? That I was going to let you leave with him? No my Angel. You made me a promise and now you will fulfill it."

"Let her go," Raoul yelled.

He rushed back towards Christine but Erik grabbed him first, reaching for the end of the rope that hung around Raoul's neck. Tightening the knot again Erik dragged Raoul towards the lake.

"Do not try my patients," Erik said. "Leave now or I will kill you."

He let go of the rope and Raoul fell backwards into the water, coughing and sputtering again. With a wave of Erik's hand the gate fell closed, cutting off Raoul from the other two.

He got to his feet and grabbed the bars. "Christine! Christine!"

"Raoul!"

Erik paid no attention to her pleas and picked her up before she could move. Holding her over his shoulder, Erik carried her into an antechamber and a curtain fell closed.

"Raoul!"

"Christine!"

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes! _

Those damned words would haunt him forever.


End file.
